Life will never be the same again
by LoelGrey
Summary: Zero esta sólo en la ciudad y descubre que la única perona ala que puede confiar y la que puede enseñarle es Kaname. Kaname x Zero light


**Life will never be the same again.**

**by Loel J. Grey**

Kaname x Zero

Zero estaba sólo. Apoyado contra una pared de la ciudad a las 3 de la madrugada. No podía dormir. Esta en simismado mirando hacia la fuente apagada en frente. La superficie del agua estaba silenciosa, silenciosa como su corazón, pero su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a sólo una persona.

-Kaname-. sunsurraba.

Su mirada fija en la pared, filtrandose através de las piedras viejas, podía sentir la humedad, la viejez y el espírito que contenía la fuente.

-Porque...?- sunsurraba de nuevo.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia la luna, pero estaba a medias escondidas por las nubes oscuras que atraían la lluvia. El viento aumentó y a un humano normal le hubiera dado la sensación de escalofrio, pero Zero ya no sentía asi. Ya no era humano, ni era un Level E-

El joven cerró los ojos y escucho hacia la noche. Podía oir algunos humanos habalr en sueños, moviéndose, unos despierto para coger un vaso de agua y calmar su sed nocturna, un gato no muy lejos saltaa de un tejado al otro en busqueda de una aventura. La ciudad parecía muerta, pero oyó pasos, muy lejos, ligeros, firmes.

Conocía estos pasos, las había oido hace poco cuando estaba encadenado y no tenía nada que hacer que escuchar y controlarse. Estos pasos pertenecían a su nueva vida. Mejor dicho, pertenecían a la persona que le trajo del mundo viejo al nuevo.

-Porque esta aqui-, pensó Zero. No quería verle, él era culpable de lo que ocurrió, pero también le dió la gracia por su salvación. Los pasos se acercaban y entonces el sonido se perdió entre los callejones y desaparecieron.

Zero calmó sus pensamientos de nuevo, silencio de nuevo. Zero se sentó al suelo, apoyandose contra la pared fria, cerrar los brazos al rededor de su rodillas y suspirar fuerte. Cerró sus ojos.

"Por que estas aqui?"

"Veo que has aumentado tus sentidos, pero no será lo unico que aumentará."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo sabes perfectamente"

Cuando Zero abrió los ojos de nuevo, veía unos zapatos de color sepia delante de los suyos. Seguidos por un pantalón blanco, cuando alzó la vista veía la persona que no quería ver, pero que no podía evitar de mirar en sus ojos granates.

Kaname tenía la mirada fria y firme frente a Zero, pero entonces un simple gestó dejó confuso Zero. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Zero miró la mano y entonces giró la cabeza mirando de lado, diciendo a Kaname de este modo de rechazar la oferta.

El pura sangre se alejó, iendose hacia la fuente y sentarse en el bordillo y deslizar la mano por el agua fria.

"Kiryu, cuanto crees que puedes aguantar sín beber?"

Zero no respondió, cerró los ojos.

"Vete!"

Kaname no se movió, se quedó y entonces lanzó unas gotas de agua en dirección del joven, mojandole la cara.

"Despierta! Kiryu! Tienes que comprender lo que ERES ahora, no puedes volver atrás a no ser que deseas que te mate." Kaname se levantó un poco iritado, los pasos sonaban mas firmes y se paró delante de Zero, se agachó y con su mano alzó la vista de Zero a la fuerza.

"Mirame cuando te hablo!"

Zero se quedó un poco asustado, pero al mismo tiempo la rabía aumentó en su interior y se podía ver através de sus ojos rojos.

"No creas que puedes hacer todo lo que te plazca, que crees lo que hacían los demás solo para conseguir tan solo una gota de mi sangre, y yo te dejé todo lo que podías para no convertirte en un Level E- no seas tan mimado."

-Sueltame-, sunsurró Zero, no querá escuchar estas palabras, no quería escuchar a Kaname, no quería admitir que él tenía razón. Sus sentimientos empezaban a colapsarse, porque no le dejaban en paz? porque le han ayudado? Porque le han rescatado?

"Por Yuki." Contestó Kaname a la pregunta muda de Zero.

Entonces Zero se calmó enseguida. Sus ojos rojos desvanecían a su color gris-lila y lágrimas empezaban a caer. En frente tenía una persona que odiaba, y que amaba al mismo tiempo, la amaba por entenderle, la amaba por que era la persona mas guapa en el mundo, la amaba porque le dió su sangre para que el no se convertiera en un Level E, y todo por Yuki.

"Kaname..:" empezó pero sus palabras se contenían, no podía pronunciarlas. Después de un largo silencio se dicidió: "Kaname, yo, estoy muy confuso, no se que hacer, no se que desear, quiero mucho a Yuki y la quiero proteger, pero no se como."

Kaname se agachó, doblando las rodillas y mirar a Zero en frente a los ojos.

"Kiryu, ven conmigo, te ayudaré."

Kaname se levantó y le ofreció por última vez la mano, peroesta vez Zero extendió la suya y dejó que Kaname la encerraba en la suya, tirando con un poco de fuerza para ayudar a Zero a levantarse.

Juntos se fueron en dirección Cross Academy, sus pasos apenas sonaban en la ciudad. El sitio donde estaba sentado Zero, estaba vacio, parecia como si nunca hubiese estado alguién.

FIN.


End file.
